


Jack

by tianxia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dirty Talk, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot With Porn, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tianxia/pseuds/tianxia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An undergraduate biology student gets caught up in the black market. One of the triad's leaders is interested in him, but does he want Jack just as an employee or as something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Please let me know what you think and if this is worth continuing.

Jack typed furiously on the typewriter. Keys clacked and there was ink smudged on his nose. He had put in a new ink ribbon , gotten some of it on his fingertips and not cared. His silver rimmed glasses slid down when he paused typing to look at the textbook perched in his lap. They got dangerously close to the ink spot when he actually wiggled his ears- just moved them back so his glasses stopped sliding. The ear trick, however, did not work when his hair slipped over his shoulders. Absentmindedly, he combed it back with his fingers. More ink got on his cheek bone. He muttered, reading a paragraph of the text in a low voice.

The door banged open.

"Hey man!" Gabriel walked in. Jack didn't know if he was swaggering because he'd had too much pot and couldn't walk straight, or because his pants were too tight. Gabriel was the quintessential hipster. Coffee cups from a side alley cafe filled the paper side of the recycling box while used condoms filled the other. Jack was pretty sure used condoms weren't quite what the recycling guys had in mind when they advertised for "used plastic," but he didn't say anything. He did grunt a greeting back to him.

"So are you done with your report?" Gabriel sauntered up and leaned over. Jack started typing again. "Love, you better hurry. What was your deadline again? Five o'clock on the day before spring break?" Gabriel asked.

"Don't call me 'love." Jack responded on automatic. Typewriter keys resumed their riotous clacking. Gabriel called everyone "love," claiming something about reaching out to people, karma, secret hurts hidden within hearts, and other things, all of which Jack responded to by looking away or looking incredulous. "And, yes, five o'clock. Tonight. Have to put in folder on door." He looked at the book to check a fact and cursed when his hair got in the way.

"You're speaking in fragments." Gabriel informed him as he walked to his nightstand, selected a pink hair scrunchy.

"And thus the RNA within the cell..." Jack said pointedly as he typed.

"You know" Gabriel said as he put Jack's hair into a pony tail, tying it with the pink hair scrunchy at the back of his neck "you are such a cliche. You're Asian. You're majoring in biology. You want to be a doctor. You study constantly. And, maybe worst of all, you drink Starbucks." He leaned over Jack's shoulder and then looked at his thrift-store-bought wrist watch. "You've got, like a quarter of an hour, man."

The typewriter dinged cheerfully as Jack hit the enter button twice. "And in conclusion..." he said pointedly and rolled the shoulder on which Gabriel leaned.

Gabriel chortled and then lied on his bed, staring up at his glow-in-the-dark poster of the constellations. Five minutes later, Jack ripped the last sheet of paper from the typewriter, slapped it face-down on the stack of paper that had gathered to his left, jumped up and ran out the door. "Good luck, love!"

Huffing and puffing, Jack made it to his professor's door with thirty seconds to spare. Paper safely stuffed inside the folder, he leaned against the wall, hands on his knees and wheezed for a bit. The professor's door opened and a tall man with copious amounts of silver hair looked out at him, amused. "Cutting it a bit close aren't we, Yu?"

"Yes." Wheezing breath. "Sir." Wheezing breath. He pointed at his throat. "Asthma."

"That doesn't explain why you were almost late." The professor ground out.

"Computer crashed. No library open." Jack slowly caught his breath. "I had to use a friend's typewriter. He was using his computer for something else already and everyone else left for break."

"A typewriter? Really!" The professor bustled and got the papers out of the folder, sorted out the last one, which was Jack's. "I do so love the smell of real type ink and old machinery!" He said, put the paper to his nose and took a big whiff. "Hm?" His eyes narrowed and he looked at Jack askance. "This smells more strongly like... something else." He tilted his chin down and glared out from under his eyebrows.

Jack waved both hands in front of him in denial. "Not mine."

"That's what they all say, boy. You know,"

"Really, professor, on my honor, it's not mine. It belongs to the person crazy enough to keep a working typewritter in a dorm room. And I had to stay there for hours, typing."

"Ah, the hippie dorms." The professor nodded and shuffled the papers together.

"Hipster, sir." Jack said helpfully.

"Whatever." The professor fished a briefcase from the chair just inside the doorway, closed the door with a firm sound, gave Jack a nod and walked away. "Have a good break, Yu!" He called over his shoulder.

"You too, sir!" Jack called back. He leaned over again, breathing still harsh. "Aww man!" He said to himself. He stood up, walked around in a circle and then pushed the stairway door open by leaning on it. Two steps down the five flights of stairs, he paused, looked up. It sounded like there was something on the roof.

Bam! He jumped. There was definitely something or someone on the roof. A couple of scuffling noises later, it was determined that there were a couple of someones on the roof and they were fighting. He shook his head and went down two more steps. Another bam made him stop. "Oh, come on." He said and looked up. Someone up there yelled in pain. "Frack." Jack said back and went up.

At a sixth floor height on top of the building, wind cut across and tugged at clothing. The only places to hide were on either side of the stairway entrance/exit and the huge, low bulk of the HVAC system that sat in the middle of the whole shebang. 

To his diagonal right, there stood a pair of men in black business suits. The one farther back had a plain cloth, black and white suit, but he was large, over six feet tall with shoulders like a gorilla's and a belly to match. The man who stood closer had a very classy three piece suit, good looks to match and a decent build. Both were impassively observing a third suit-wearing man beating a fourth man in the face.

"Hey!" The word left Jack's mouth before his mind had any input on the matter. But he might as well continue. He swallowed from nervousness and palmed his phone. "What did that poor man ever do to you?" He addressed his comments to the man wearing the most expensive suit who was apparently the boss man. He held his camera phone up. "I've got photos and the police are only one button push away. I suggest you have him dropped and leave peacefully."

Everything paused for a moment. Blood and drool dripped from the fourth man's face and he whimpered. His hands were wrapped around the forearm that held him up while the spattered fist was still poised to hit. Boss man looked at Jack like he was a mildly interesting bug.

"Get him." Boss man said. The second man, Mr. Gorilla, put down a brief case that Jack hadn't noticed and walked in front of boss man, moving pretty slowly. So when he barreled at Jack like a train coming down a mountain, he was completely surprised. Holy shit, a man that big wasn't supposed to move that fast. Jack's eyes widened but he kept his cool.

Just as he was within arms' reach, he ducked into a crouch, so said arms couldn't swipe out and hit him, and twisted. Pivoting on his right foot, he did a 180 degree turn, getting out of the way as fast as possible with as little energy as possible. Then from his left foot, he pivoted again so he faced the attackers again and was at least two very large steps away from Mr. Gorilla.

"Come on, honey cakes!" He taunted. "Don't you know how to dance?" Mr. Gorilla's eyebrow quirked and he came at Jack again. This time, Jack ran.

He ran straight to the third and fourth men. Only the third was now strangling the fourth. Jack let out a yell and jumped on him, arms aimed for his head. The squirming trio fell to the ground. With a deft hold and twist, Jack broke the third man's neck.

His body immediately went limp and the victim went free. That was all the time Jack had, however and Mr. Gorilla was on him. He grabbed Jack by the back of his shirt, hauled him up and completely pulled his shirt up. Most of it was over his head but the shirt collar was still around his neck. Arms tangled and vision blocked, Jack yelled again and kicked. He tried to hit his knee or shin, but Mr. Gorilla had anticipated that and moved aside. Jack's right leg just hit air. But Mr. Gorilla's kick hit the back of his left knee. He went down.

The gravel on the flat roof bit into his skin. His right knee came down to share the force of the impact. A hand tangled into his hair and jerked his head back. He twisted and tried to elbow him through the shirt with his left arm just as he successfully got his right out of the shirt. He grabbed a handful of the material as to pull if off his head when the flat side of a knife blade pressed close to his trachea. He stilled, breath huffing. Cold fear crawled into his mouth and he fought not to swallow it.

"Get his phone and pull his shirt off" boss man ordered.

The hand grasping his hair released. The knife pressed closer. Mr. Gorilla bent and retrieved the phone from Jack's pocket and put it in his own pocket. Cloth rustled. A couple of rough tugs later, Jack squinted into the sunlight. When his eyes adjusted he saw boss man wasn't even looking at him, but at his dead man and the victim, who was curled into a ball and quietly sobbing.

Mind scrambling, Jack said, "You can hurt him all you like, that doesn't mean he'll tell you anything, or that what he tells you is true."

Boss man scoffed. Still looking at the huddled man, he said, "That's what most people think. Until the pain starts." He was Asian but he had a U.K. accent. He crouched and, resting on the balls of his feet, he gently pet the hair of the crying man. "Where?" He asked. It sounded more like an expectant demand.

The man twitched and curled in on himself more. Boss man seemed to expect this and just kept up the gentle petting. Stuttering and with a twitch, the man finally said, "B-back of the, the m-music li-library."

"Where in the back of the music library?" Boss man pressed.

The man seemed to have trouble speaking with the various fluids coating his mouth and the swelling all over his face. "Be-behind the over, over-stu, overstuffed chair in-n the right corner."

"Thank you" boss man said. He stood up and left him in a heap, walking away as calmly as if he had received directions to the neighborhood ice cream parlor. Stopping five feet away from Jack and Mr. Gorilla, he said thoughtfully, "Now what am I to do with you?"

Jack glared at him and said, "What? No miniature Uzi in your coat pocket? Or are you just happy to see me?"

Ignoring that, boss man said, " Tell me this truly, or he will slit your throat." Mr Gorilla flipped the knife so the blade's edge pressed against his skin, ready to slide back and bite into his jugular. Jack's nostrils flared as adrenaline shot into his bloodstream. "Why" boss man said, "did you help that man?"

Jack's expression showed confusion. "You mean that one?" He barely stopped himself from nodding his head toward the one still crying softly on the ground. Boss man said nothing, just observed him. Jack licked his lips. "You all were beating him up; three against one really. And you didn't stop even when he started to beg. You just don't do that, I don't care who you are."

"Insolent, not without skill, brave, loyal, somewhat of an idealist," boss man listed. "Yes, you will do well." His gaze traced Jack's body. Jack shivered and told himself it was because of the early spring cold. Boss man smiled a bit. "We have two things to take care of before we leave here." He held out his hand and the knife left Jack's throat for a couple of seconds as Mr. Gorilla handed over Jack's cell phone. "What is your passcode?" Boss man asked.

Jack sneered. "Up your - "

 

SMACK! Mr. Gorilla slapped him across the face. It was no bitch slap. Jack's mouth fell open and he gasped. His hands automatically raised in a defensive gesture and his body bucked as he tried to get up. Mr. Gorilla's left hand pulled his hair, pushing him down and the knife was at his throat again. Breathing through his teeth, seething, Jack lowered his arms and faced boss man.

Boss man looked at him, expecting, patient. "Four, nine, one, two" Jack spat. Boss man entered the code and the phone clicked, unlocked. "Thank you" he said, and then he threw the phone over the side of the building.

'What?" Jack exclaimed. On that side was the large "relaxing pond" the architecture students had designed and built. Not only would his phone be dead, the memory chip would corrode completely. He shot boss man the nastiest glare he could manage.

"Good. Now you know that you can be persuaded. Now you also know my methods." Boss man said, paused. "You will join our, fraternity, our family, if you will-"

"No, I will not" Jack snarled. Mr. Gorilla jerked his head a bit.

"You will replace the man you killed" boss man said calmly, "or my man will slit your throat right now."

"What?" Jack yelled. "No! Fuck no on all accounts!" He scrambled, fighting to get up and keep his head tilted away from the blade. Both his hands wrapped around the wrist that held the knife and he leveraged his weight to pull/push it away. Mr. Gorilla put his whole hand on top of Jack's head and leaned a little. Jack went back down with an "off," though this time he was on his butt. He still fought against the arm and his kicking feet left furrows in the gravel. There was a sharp pain and the knife left his throat for a second as Mr. Gorilla pulled him up to his feet, only to capture him in a painful head hold against his chest, neck bare. This time the knife pressed the right side of his neck while the on the left, a stinging sensation zipped across the delicate skin and blood dripped from where the blade had slipped in the tussle. With this hold, the knife would cut into him before he could raise a finger.

A great breath left Jack's lips in a hiss as he realized his position. "Submit" boss man said. Jack started to laugh a little bit; he couldn't help it. Hysteria can creep up on you. He forced himself silent and let his body totally relax. "Will you replace my man or will you die today?" boss man said. He was completely blase.

Jack said nothing.

"Kill him."

Mr. Gorilla's grip on his head tightened and Jack felt his chest muscles tense.

"Wait!" Jack yelled out. His arms had raised halfway and he talked to boss man as though boss man, not Mr. Gorilla, held the weapon. Jack couldn't see him; a big hairy arm was in the way. He felt a tickle as Mr. Gorilla, despite his plea, slowly sliced the metal into him, a millimeter at a time, moving toward the main vein. Jack's body jerked and his hands spazzed. "Why don't we just talk about this?" Jack asked, his voice higher than normal. The knife kept moving. "Fine!" Jack yelled. "Fine! Fuck! Stop! Stop! Stop!"

"You agree to be a contract employee of mine." Boss man said.

"Yes! Fuck! Stop him from cutting my neck open!" Jack yelled back.

"You will obey me in all things."

"Yes!"

"Then swear on your life that you're mine."

"Fine! I swear!"

"Use all the words."

"I swear on my life that I'm yours! Fine! Are you happy now? Stop him!" Jack yelled. There was no sound but the gentle wind for a few long moments. That was when he realized the knife had stopped moving a while ago. Boss man watched appreciatively as Jack trembled once.

"Done." Boss man said. Then he directed his comments to Mr. Gorilla. "Knock him out, get the briefcase and meet me at the car." There must have been non verbal affirmation. Boss man's footsteps crunched away and Mr. Gorilla released him. Jack meant to duck, but he was shaky with adrenaline and nerves. Also, Mr. Gorilla still kept a grip on his hair. So as soon as he half turned, about to lay a punch, a meaty fist was already coming at his face. It slammed him on the cheek bone near his eye and all of a sudden, Jack was becoming very well acquainted with the gravel again. He stared at it, dazed as Mr. Gorilla fetched the suitcase.

Some small part in the back of his mind screamed 'You're free! Get up and run! Yet there was no way his body was going anywhere right now. He just drooled onto the rocks. Mr. Gorilla came back and threw him over a shoulder in the fireman's carry.

They were down two flights of stairs before Jack could willingly twitch his fingers. They were down two more before feeling came back to the rest of his body. They were in the parking lot before he dared to make a move.

A dull thud announced the impact of his elbow and the back of Mr. Gorilla's neck, an inch below where the skull joined the spine. Mr. Gorilla tripped.

"Ahhgg!" Jack yelled. He cradled his head and neck as the upper half of his body whip lashed toward the spit-covered asphalt while the lower half fell trapped under Mr. Gorilla. Interesting bruises were sure to bloom on both of them. Not ten seconds passed and Mr. Gorilla started stirring again. "Oh, frack" Jack cursed. Pushing his hands against the rough lot, he pulled his legs free of the other guy's weight. Mr. Gorilla grunted with each jerk Jack made. As Jack's ankles came out from under his shoulders, he turned around while on all fours, scrambling to get up and run, but Mr. Gorilla was recovered enough. His fat fingers wrapped around Jack's ankle. His grip stayed strong so he acted like a shackle, chain, and ball weight. Jack wasn't going anywhere. That didn't mean he didn't try. He fell down, the palms of his hands stinging. Immediately Mr. Gorilla started dragging him back. Jack started to yell, scream, make a whole lot of noise in general, hoping there was still someone around campus even at the start of spring break. He fought, but the larger, fatter, stronger, fully-grown man simply lifted his own body up enough for him to drag Jack under, then put his weight back down, pinning him. And the scream tactic backfired. Most of his fighting techniques focused on spending as little energy as possible, so he wouldn't have to breathe very hard. His asthma kicked in.

Mr. Gorilla took advantage. He completely pinned his legs, then managed to grab his wrists. A few wrestling moves and a zip tie later, Jack's hands were cuffed behind and he was being tugged to his feet as he struggled for air. A strong grip on his elbow forced him to bend forward and walk. With what little breath he had, Jack still fought. It didn't matter any as Mr. Gorilla picked up the briefcase again and marched/dragged him to a gold GMC SUV.

Surprisingly, there was a large dog cage in the back. He threw Jack in it, tossed the briefcase in the back passenger seat and sat in the driver's seat. The succession of opening and closing doors was lost on Jack who still wheezed and reflectively pulled against the zip tie.

Fifteen minutes later, Jack was breathing okay. Cheek pressed against the soft mat in the cage, he tried working his arms further down his back. The goal was to get them over his bottom and thread his legs through the gap his arms made, thus bringing his hands to his front. A door opened. Jack paused. He was midway through the process, which meant his face and knees were on the floor his ass was high in the air, his back curved, wrists tied and right now they were just at the beginning of his arse. This was not a good position in which to be found. He froze.

The door closed. The front passenger door opened and someone slid into the seat. There was a soft sound, like a half remembered laugh. "A bloody cheek. You did not knock him out properly. Is he in the back?" There was no verbal answer. There must have been some type of answer, for boss man said nothing else and Mr. Gorilla started to drive.

Half an hour later, Jack gotten his bound wrists behind his knees and struggled to get them over his calves. It wasn't working. He had long, slim limbs, but, unless you're a gorilla - he glared towards the front seat - your legs are longer than your arms. He decided to go back to square one.

Two hours more, it was dark and Jack was fuming. Somehow, with all his wiggling, the zip tie got tighter. Now he was stuck in the fetal position: heels to butt, chest to knees, hands to ankles. The cage was only an inch higher than the bottom of the side windows. So even when he did some more minor gymnastics, only a strip of the passing world was revealed to him. It was mostly a grey-brown color. Up front boss man had occasionally spoken softly to Mr. Gorilla, answered a couple phone calls. Half way through the trip he'd started to snore. Jack rolled his eyes. He knew they had been on a major highway or interstate for a while. You could feel the vibrations and the cage rattled slightly when they went faster. Yet for the last stretch things were quieter. They must have turned off onto a side road. Resigned to his fate, for now, he lay down and rested.

The car hit gravel - tiny rocks crunched under the wheels. It stopped. Both men in the front seats got out. It was quiet and Jack dared to hope they'd forgotten about him. Then the back hatch opened. Fresh air wafted in, the faint scent of grass and fertilizer in it. Jack realized he was facing the front of the car, so whoever opened the back would strictly see him vulnerable. Shuffling around now would be even more pathetic, so he looked over his shoulder. The outside lights wherever they were lit the air up and Jack couldn't see for a few seconds. Whoever it was paused as they took in his state. Jack glared just on principle.

Someone called out in a different language. It sounded like "guh-guh" and the female voice repeated it many times as it came closer. Vision adjusting, Jack saw boss man turning from him to the oncoming person. A young girl, maybe six, jumped into his arms and babbled in the strange tongue. A head popped over the back of the tailgate. Jack blinked. It was another girl. This one was maybe twelve. Her eyes, however, showed her intelligence and knowledge to be that of a much older person. She had a very serious expression, but she looked pleased to see him.

"Ohh, another one" she said.

The younger one in boss man's arms looked over excitedly. She grinned at Jack. Then she crossed her little arms at boss man and said something she had to have picked up from an adult. "Is this one for business or pleasure?" She demanded, a pouty lower lip stuck out.

Jack's brows furrowed, confused.

"Mm, pleasure" the older one said. "Look!" She pointed. "He has a bubble butt, just how 'guh-guh' likes them."

"Woah!" Jack yelled out and immediately twisted around.

"And he blushes easily." The older one continued. "That means he's very responsive."

Jack choked. Boss man laughed, loudly. It should have been an evil-sounding laugh. He apparently kidnapped people regularly. But it was a beautiful laugh, full and deep. Jack blushed more at the sound.

"Yup" the older one said. "Mama will like him."

"And why is that?" Boss man asked, a twinkle in his eye.

"You find him attractive, and, as mama says, attraction is very important in relationships. Also he is Asian. Mama will like that he has a similar cultural heritage. You hogtied him, so he must have put up a fight - he's not a pushover; he can't be if he is going to be with you. Yet he is hogtied, so you beat him. Also, he is pretty and I like him" she explained.

"Pretty!" The younger one said, pointing at Jack.

"You've gotta be kidding me" Jack mumbled under his breath.

The older one swirled to face boss man. "May I help in dressing him up to meet mama? Will you mark him? He is yours, isn't he? He is going to be yours, I can tell."

"Hey!" Jack yelled "I'm right here! No, Thing One isn't going to dress me and there is no way I belong to anyone! Especially not 'guh-guh.'" He addressed boss man "Which I have to say is a sorry name."

The younger one giggled. "He is not your 'guh-guh.' My 'guh-guh!'"

"Yes," said the older one. "He is our older brother. 'Guh-guh' is spelled g-e-g-e and it means older brother in Mandarin Chinese. To you, he is your 'chee-fu.'"

"Chee-what?"

She sighed and turned to her brother. "He is too American. You have a lot of work to do."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think and if this is worth continuing.


End file.
